


Yes

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [32]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Traits, M/M, Wereanimal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The answer to Kakashi's question





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's an AU i've been playing with for a while from too keen of nose to the first fic in 31 days I think but this is the last continuation I hope for this shifter fic.

There were skills and then there were _skills_. All were really necessary but there were just some skills that were way too good. Honestly Naruto thought that they should be outlawed. Banned. Given only to those prepared and deserving because some things were so good they were sinful to be experienced.

Like Kakashi. Especially Kakashi and especially a Kakashi that worshipped you no matter the form you were in. That experience was always simply too much. Naruto had never understood the term. He had hated the phrase but he got it now. He knew what being ‘fucked stupid’ meant now. It would be hard not to know when it happened to him so damn often.

Holding back was so _hard_. He had started questioning himself again. Wondering if holding back was doing him any good. A strange thing to be thinking about during sex but when gathering his thoughts as he blissed in and out…that always came to mind.

He thought about it so often. When he was on his hands as knees his claws bursting out to scrabble for purchase. Wrecking sheets. Clawing wood or digging up fresh dirt. He thought about it when he was straddling Kakashi. Both their gasps hard and heavy as Naruto writhed and fucked himself on Kakashi’s cock looking down onto Kakashi’s flushed, wanting face.

He especially wondered about it when Kakashi slowed down just before he came. When Naruto’s shoulder itched. His change was close to the surface and he knew that Kakashi was going to shove him over the edge and make him come one last time. He wondered about it whenever Kakashi kissed his neck his tongue laving over his pulse.

The answer always came to mind before Kakashi hoarsely asked his question. Because Kakashi always asked. Every single time. And it was so hard to say no. Sometimes in the heat of the moment he had said nothing unable to say no but unable to say yes as well and Kakashi had always held back. Always taken the silence for the no it was and pulled out.

A knot was personal. Important. Knotting was a serious thing and Naruto knew that Kakashi had wanted to knot him for ages. The pervert whispered it enough already.

But everything had held him back. Not fear. Not insecurity. A bit of pride and uncertainty. Naruto had wanted everyone to see him. Not his Dad not Kakashi’s student, Sasuke’s rival. A member of team seven. He wanted them to see him the future Hokage.

He knew that noses did not lie. He had forgotten for a while as he attempted to keep himself and Kakashi a secret. But the knotting would force a change on him. Back then he knew he had not been ready. His tunnel vision too narrow.

But they had been together for a while. Their scents intermingled. This was just one more thing. Something important to Kakashi and something that meant everything to Naruto. To let the man that had been everything…

One word.

He had been wondering just how to say it. How to convey it to Kakashi and he was running out of time to say it. His Dad was wanting him around more. The exams were coming around again. He had to say it. He had to come out and just say it.

He had accomplished so much with Kakashi at his side. Because of Kakashi at his side. Love had helped him quell the Kyuubi inside him. Their love had helped Naruto in more ways than Naruto knew. They were bonded in spirit if not body.

Kakashi’s scent was all over him. And his was all over Kakashi. Kakashi was home. Safety. Love. He loved all of Naruto and he proved it by his attraction to the form that scared people. The form that had disgusted many, Kakashi touched with reverence.

The marks that reminded people of pain, Kakashi loved to cover with his scent and touch. And the same went for Naruto. Sometimes he would break the fast harsh pace to press a soothing kiss to Kakashi’s scar or above his sharingan.

Naruto no longer had anything to prove to anyone. He had everything to gain from this point on. He could accept the knot and the bite with pride now. It would perfect what he and Kakashi already were.

“K-Kaka-shi.” He panted. It was hard to think with the pace Kakashi set. Wolves were known for their endurance and Kakashi had that in spades. Not to mention they were full of pride and playful. The amount of teasing Naruto usually endured during their coupling was ridiculous. Kakashi was never finished with him until his knees shook.

He sometimes got the upper hand. But not often. It usually took him dropping to his knees to make Kakashi give in. Other times Naruto had to shift. But what did he really expect?

A warm nip to the back of his neck made him shudder and dig his claws further into the tree trunk. Kakashi’s pace was less fast and brutal and was now precise. Meaning with every stroke Naruto’s breath shuddered and Kakashi hit the _perfect_ spot.

“Hmm?” Kakashi purred from behind him. “What is it? Need to come again?” Kakashi’s chuckle was so low and dark that Naruto involuntarily clenched down. Kakashi chuckled again and his next stroke caused Naruto to clench hard and gasp. “I won’t have to touch you again.” Kakashi teased. “This would be what? the fourth time you came without me touching you?”

“Y-You k-know it is more than that you sadistic bastard.” Naruto panted. “I’m trying to tell you something. I want…” Naruto bit back his howl at Kakashi’s next thrust. Lights flickered in front his eyes because Kakashi’s cock had struck something amazing. “Let me see your face.” Naruto begged.

There was a slight pause between one thrust and the next as Kakashi considered his words but then Kakashi’s hands left his hips to grab his wrists instead. It caused Kakashi to thrust deeper inside him but Naruto was honestly not complaining. Kakashi’s grip forced his claws to leave the deep groove Naruto had created.

“Always with the face.” Kakashi breathed. His hands left Naruto’s hands to drop back to his hips. Naruto made a noise of complaint when Kakashi withdrew but when his back hit the tree instead and Kakashi tilted him so he could slide back in, Kakashi’s cock spreading him with the thickness Naruto released a breathy sigh. “Better?” Kakashi asked as he breathed next to Naruto’s ear. Naruto dug his claws into Kakashi’s shoulder for an answer. The man’s throaty laugh as he continued to drive Naruto out of his mind with his thrusts caused his stomach to twist.

“Yes.” Naruto breathed when Kakashi kissed his pulse.

“Yes harder?” Kakashi groaned as he gave Naruto’s pulse another kiss.

Naruto blinked himself back to concentration before he answered yes to that. That would lead to Naruto not being able to speak at all except for quick sobs. He sank his fingers through Kakashi’s silver hair tilted the man’s head up so he could make sure Kakashi saw his expression and his desire for what he was saying.

“Yes. Knot me.” Kakashi’s next thrust faltered causing him to hit Naruto’s prostate right on. Naruto kept his knees from buckling with sheer will power and instead kept his gaze steady. “Knot me. Bite me.” He whispered hoarsely. “It’s like our first time. The moon half full. Outside. Do it.”

“Not exactly like our first time.” Kakashi mumbled. His eyes were shocked but the need and want were making a fast come back. Naruto could read it in Kakashi’s gaze. “You were on your hands and knees in the grass if I recall correctly.

“Do it.” Naruto repeated himself. He tilted his neck slightly to give Kakashi better access. He could feel Kakashi still inside him. Kakashi no longer moving as he contemplated.

“You’re sure.” Kakashi said slowly. Naruto could feel Kakashi inside him getting thicker and grinned. “You’re absolutely certain.”

“I can’t think of a thing I want more than this.” Naruto admitted. He leaned forward so that his lips were by Kakashi’s ear. “Nothing I want more than your bite and for you to knot me and come inside me.” His sentence had not finished before the feral growl vibrated Kakashi’s chest.

Naruto was shoved harder onto the tree. His back scrapping on the trunk. Kakashi’s teeth had lengthened and his eyes had changed. Naruto was so close to the edge that seeing Kakashi’s break in control nearly sent him over the edge. His breaths quickened and his cock quivered brushing Kakashi’s stomach.

Kakashi’s next growl nearly undid him but the hand that wrapped around his cock did. Naruto’s cry echoed the clearing as he spilled into Kakashi’s hand. His next cry had to have travelled far as Kakashi’s teeth sank into his shoulder.

The burn on the inside and out kept Naruto from coming down from his orgasm. He was distantly aware of Kakashi moving. He distantly knew that he was somehow hard again. But it was so distant it felt as a foreign concept. At least until Kakashi stiffened and moaned into his shoulder. Everything came flooding back. Awareness, sight, sound, it was all back and in high definition.

Kakashi’s teeth left his shoulder and sank into his neck the moment that Kakashi’s cock thickened even further. The burning stretch of the knot. And that was the moment Naruto fell over the edge again but he was content. He was happy. He let one hand drift to Kakashi’s neck so he could pull the male closer to him. From this point. It could only get better from here.


End file.
